Back to the roots
by satanus92
Summary: Everything changed after Tanya met her...
1. Chapter 1

"Finally some vacation!" Tanya couldn't hide her happiness.

After so much time fighting on the battlefields, the idea of being somewhere safe, eating normal meals made her even more excited. In her mind she has already planned to visit as much Beer Halls and use her fame as the one with the Silver Wings Assault medal to make others buy food for her.

Meanwhile Visha was sitting at her desk in front of Tanya, she was silent.

"Is there something wrong Second Lieutenant Serebryakov?" Tanya asked her.

"Nothing really… it is just that I only got 2 days of vacation now, and that isn't enough time for me to visit my family…" Visha said it with a low voice.

 _Maybe I should offer her to come with me, since there would be two of us, maybe some people would offer the second lt. some free drinks, and of course I would ask her to share a few with me as well_

"If you have no plans for your vacation, you can join me, if you want to…" Tanya offered to Visha

After hearing this the young girls eyes were suddenly full of joy and happiness.

"It would be an honour Major! Do you have any plans for the upcoming few day?"

"Well I don't have that many plans for the time being, I mostly planned to finally eat some decent food, after that… well nothing really…"

Tanya just realized that her plan to go to Beer Halls can't be the main focus of her vacation.

"Do you have anything in mind second lt.?" She asked her adjutant.

"Well, we know each other for quite some time now major, and I still don't know much about you…"

 _That's true, even though she has been my side for more than a year, I kept most of my background a secret from her… Well from everybody really, the only thing they know about me is that I am an orphan, and that I grew up in an orphanage._

"There is no much of a background of me to be quite honest second lt. you know well, that I am orphan and a bastard in top of it, and that is all for it…"

"Well if it is okay with you I would….would like to visit the orphanage where you grew up!" Visha told it to Tanya.

She was surprised from this request.

"You want to spend your vacation in a filthy place like that?"

"Yes!"

"And why would you?"

"Everybody respects and admires the Major, and so…I was always curious about the place where someone as you could emerge!"

 _Someone like me?_

"Someone…like…me?" Tanya asked back sounding irritated.

"Well…ummm… someone as talented and someone who is such a respectable leader like you Major!" Visha said this with a bit of nervousness on her voice.

"Okay…we could visit it, but on one condition!"

"What is that Major?"

"You will pay for the meal!"

* * *

After having a really nice meal the pair were on their way towards the old orphanage outside of Berun, where Tanya spent her first few years. During the meal she tried not to order too much and too expensive dishes, since she didn't wanted to look like an officer who uses her subordinates this way.

Tanya still had her rifle just in case if Being X shows up.

After about a good hour walk they have finally arrived to the old orphanage. It was the same just as Tanya remembered it.

Visha who was standing next to her was really excited. On the opposite side Tanya somehow felt nervous. She hated the places all her time during there, and since now she was free from its misery the last thing she wanted to come back, but she was already at the door, plus she promised her second lt. to go here.

She knocked on the door.

After a few minutes the door opened and an old nun was looking at them. Tanya already recognized her.

"May I help you? The military investigation was just a few days ago."

It was obvious to Tanya, that the old nun hasn't recognized her in her uniform.

"My name is Major Tanya von Degurechaff! It's nice to see you doing well sister Ellen!"

The old nuns eyes had wide opened after hearing the name that she haven't heard in ages.

"Tanya-chan! Oh welcome Tanya-chan, how have you been? We haven't heard from you in a very long time! Please you two come on in!"

The old nun was really happy to see her again, this fact somehow surprised Tanya.

They've entered the old building, the interior was just as poor if not even poorer, than the outside. The three of them walked across the main hall, many young pair of eyes were watching every step of them with curiosity, and this made her a bit uncomfortable.

Finally they entered to a smaller room, the nun motioned them to take a sit, and Tanya sat down, while Visha was a bit hesitant to sit next to her.

"Second lt. come on sit down don't be rude!" Tanya had ordered her, and so she took the sit next to her.

The old nun was smiling the whole time

"Do you two need anything to drink, we don't have much, but I can give you some."

After finishing hersentence the old nun looked at Visha.

"I think I didn't catch your name, what is your name darling?"

"Ohh sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Second Lieutenant Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov! I am the Majors adjutant. A pleasure to meet you!"

"A pleasure to meet you too Second lt. My name is sister Ellen, as far as you can tell it I run this little orphanage."

The old sister again looked at Tanya.

"It seems you have made it well in the army dear." She had a smile full of pride on her face.

"You can tell me that sister. Being an officer and an Ace has its ups and downs."

"It is so strange see you like this. Back then you were always alone, rarely playing with the other kids, I am happy for you."

Visha was surprised after hearing this.

"The Major was alone most of the time?"

Tanya glazed at her, but she didn't noticed.

"Yes, she spent most of her time reading alone, I remember when she was just three years old she asked us to teach her how to read."

"The Major is very smart indeed!"

The nun looked again at Tanya, she noticed the rifle next to her.

"Do you always carry your weapon with you Tanya-chan? This looks different than the ones I usually see with soldiers."

Tanya looked at her smg that she took away from that crazy enemy, who tried to take her out on solo.

"Well it is, how should I put it, an early Christmas present from the enemy…heh..."

"Oh… I see, I hope that you try to keep yourself safe anyway…"

"Anyways what would you like to drink? We have some coffee and water."

"Coffee please, just coffee, no milk no sugar please!"

After hearing that the old nun left the room leaving the two of them alone in the room… Not for long.

Some older kids poked inside the room, and after recognizing Tanya they've entered.

"Tanya is that you? You look different!" One of the girls said it.

Tanya turned around and it took her w little while to recognize the person, but in the end she did it.

"Helga? Long-time no see! I thought that you have already found a family by this time."

"Not really, we don't get much visitors, instead we get a lot of new kids are coming here."

"I see… Well I am in the army now."

Tanya went to her and hugged the girl. Visha was really surprised by this act of the Major.

 _Back in my previous life I always dreamed about having a daughter like Helga._

"You have some nice looking medals you have there!" A boy noticed that who also was in the room.

Tanya looked at the kid, and become upset.

"Oh… it's you…I was hoping that you have already gone, mostly underground… What do you want Hans?"

"Justwanted to see if you coward really are alive!" He teased Tanya.

"Did you get those medals for bootlicking, likeyou always did here?"

Tanya just looked at him.

"Have you even killed anyone?"

After hearing this question Tanya turned face Visha, who noticed that her commanders eyes were the same like back on the Rhine.

"Second Lieutenant Serebryakov. remind me how much is my current kill count!" She ordered her.

"Uhhmmm, the Major currently has 118 confirmed kills and 78 unconfirmed ones…and these are just the enemy mages. We don't have a number of enemy infantry!"

Tanya then pointed to her Silver Wings Assault Medal.

"You know what is this?"

The kid didn't answer.

"This is the highest medal one can get in the Imperial Army, I have got after I blow up a bunch of enemies on Norden while you were here picking your nose!"

She then calmed down, and with a cold voice continued.

"If you were in the army, I would easily execute you, right know. And I would do it!"

The kid left the room in terror after that.

"You really had it in you against Hans, yeah Tanya?" Helga said.

"I never want to see him again."

 _If only he was a mage, than I could conscript him, and send him to a suicide mission…_

"You know… It turns out I am a mage too…" Helga said

"That is a good news! Will you join the army?" Tanya asked.

"I don't know… I am not as powerful as you are…"

In the meantime the old nun has returned with the coffee, Tanya sat back and gave it a taste.

"It is really nice sister Ellen, almost as good as Serebryakovs." She stated.

"Thank you!"

"Tanya, what is it on your neck? I see both you and the Second lt. have one is that a weapon?" Helga asked.

"Almost it is an operation orb, it helps with magic."

"The Major has the best one in the whole world, plus she is the only person that can use it."

"Wow that is so cool" Helga stated.

"Maybe after I finished my coffee I will show you a bit of what it can do." Tanya stated.

* * *

After finishing her coffee, Tanya and the others went to the outside of the orphanage, there Tanya put up a little show for the children. it was mostly just her getting up in the air a bit and showing some minor magical attacks, nothing serious.

All the children loved it, after she finished it everyone gathered around her.

"If it turns out I am a mage; I want to be just like you!" one child said.

"If I'll become a mage, I want to serve with you Tanya!" Another kid told it to her.

 _No, you don't want that_ Visha said it inside her mind

After the children left them alone Helga went to Tanya, she was smiling.

"I almost forgot to tell you this Tanya."

"What did you wanted to tell me?" She asked.

"Well it would be better if I show it to you, I found something that you might want to see."

And so Tanya and Visha followed Helga.

It was an old cemetery where the three of them were, the graves were in a very bad condition, most of them overgrown with different kinds of plants.

"Why did you brought us here Helga?" Tanya asked her.

"A few weeks ago Hans really made me mad, so after meal I went for a walk to calm myself down, after a while I somehow ended up in the old cemetery, where I found this grave, and I immediately know that I need to show it to you one day!"

She pointed to a simple stone grave under a big tree, it was in the same condition as the other ones. Tanya went to investigate the grave, followed by both Visha and Helga.

 _Albert Degurechaff lived for 27 years died on duty_

It took a while for Tanya to realize that it was her fathers grave.

 _It's strange, I have no emotional connection to this man, but still somehow I feel sad looking at this gravestone. No, I feel pity for this man, he must have had to die because of Being X and his plot to screw me over._

She continued to look at the name, with her hand she stroked the name.

 _I will kill you Being X for all the things that you had done!_

"There is a flower on the grave!" Visha pointed out.

There was an old dried out rose on the grave. After noticing that, a strange feeling set in Tanya.

"Someone is watching us!"

all of them looked around, and Helga noticed that a woman was watching them. Tanya immediately started to head towards her, to ask her what is she doing here, but during half way the woman yelled at them.

"What are you doing at my loves grave?"

Tanya was shocked after hearing this.

"Mother?..." Was the only thing she was able to say.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mother?" Tanya was in a bit of a shock while asking this.

The woman that was in front of her was in her late twenties. She was wearing some pretty old worn out clothes, her hair was blonde, same as Tanyas.

"Who are you, and why do you called me mother?" The person who Tanya though was her mother asked her in disbelief.

Tanya couldn't answer to her. So Visha stepped in.

"Excuse the Major for a moment, but may I ask you what your relationship with the late Degurechaff was?" She asked her gently.

"Well we were close… really close… We were supposed to get married, but he died during a skirmish with the Republican forces a few months before that could have happen."

"Anyway, you still haven't answered my question that who the hell are you people are!"

"My name is Second Lieutenant Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov! I am the Major Degurechaffs adjutant." Visha stated it to the woman.

She looked again at Tanya.

"Degurechaff…" She whispered it to herself.

Tanya looked at her straight in the eyes.

"You were expecting a child from him, do you?" She asked firmly.

"And after you gave that child birth you abandoned her to the nearby orphanage! Am I correct?"

"Tanya?"

"Yes, you are correct. It's me Major Tanya von Degurechaff… the child you tossed away…" Tanya said it in a low tone.

Visha was sad while listening to Tanya, she noticed it.

 _Good, while acting as a hurt child, the second lt. will try even harder to impress me later on. Plus, since she can't keep her mouth shut it will soon be known by the whole Wing… Nice!_

"von and a Major?" Her mother was surprised after hearing her full name and titles.

"Yes, as far as you can see it from my uniform I have joined the army, since there was no other option for an orphan like me…"

"Tanya…I…I am so sorry for everything…" Her mother started to cry.

"I am so sorry for all the bad things that happened to you, all because of me…"

"Please you two come and visit me at my home, I am sure that you have a lot of question…" Her mother offered it to them.

"I can spend some time with you…"

"Anyway just for a start I want to know my mothers name at least…"

"Ohh… I am so sorry, this is all so sudden, that I even forget that you don't even know my name"

"Yeah, that must be sure"

"It's Laura… My name is Laura… It's good to see you Tanya!"

"I am sure it's a good thing…"

Tanya told Helga to go back to the orphanage, and tell the nun that they will arrive later. And so the three of them went to Lauras house.

* * *

It took them a while, but once they arrived to her mothers home they immediately noticed, that how poor the whole place looked like. There were holes on the roof, the whole garden was overgrown with various plants. The whole place was disorganized from the outside.

Before opening the door Laura stopped and turned to face Tanya.

"Before we enter I want to tell you something…"

"Okay, I'm listening."

"After your father had died and I gave you to the orphanage…Well a few years later I have married someone…"

"I see, so Dad wasn't really that special to you in the end…"

"No! That's not the case…it's just, that you know how it is. A young girl needs to get married…"

"I see…And if I am correct he is here too?"

"Not yet, soon… but there is someone else here too…"

"I get it…" Tanya said in a said tone.

Upon opening the door, they were welcomed by a poorly furnished house. Most of the furniture were old, some of them even had holes in their carpet.

When entering they could hear a pair of footsteps coming towards the door. Not long after they have noticed a young girl with brown hair and green eyes coming towards them. Tanya inspected this young girl, and she realized that this child is none other than her little half-sister.

The girl ran and hugged her mother, not noticing the two other person next to her.

"Mommy, you are back, where have you been?" She asked.

"Mommy, had to take care of a few things, and on the way she met some people." Laura pointed at the two of them.

"Who are they Mommy?" She asked.

Before Laura could answer her question Tanya step in and started to speak.

"Hi there, I am Tanya, your mothers other child…"

The little girl was a bit surprised, since she didn't really understand what did just Tanya said.

"Other child? But Mommy never told me about this!"

Laura was really nervous at that moment, very much to Tanyas pleasure.

Tanya looked at her nervous mother and gave her a little sarcastic smile.

 _Good a little embarrassment is the least I can give you… Mother…_

The girl looked at her Mother with a very confused look on her face.

"What is going on Mommy, why have you never told me that I had a sister?"

"Hold on Eliz, we will talk about it soon."

"Eliz? What a beautiful name you have!" Visha tried to calm the girl down.

"Thank you! Are you… my sister too?" She sked Visha.

"No…no…no… I am not related to you!"

"Then who are you?"

"She is my adjutant, the Second lt. is no way related to either of us." Tanya quickly responded.

After that Laura pointed them all to take a sit. While the two girls went ahead Tanya grabbed her mothers arm.

"What is it?"

"I can sense some manna in Eliz, does she knows that she is a mage?"

Lauras eyes wide open.

"Oh so had no idea… your daughter has quite a lot of manna inside her, not as much as I have, but still a decent amount."

The four of them sat down next an old table. At first everything was quiet. They just sat there, nobody wanted to start the conversation. After a few really slow moments Eliz started to speak.

"So, I have a sister…" She said it.

"As it seems, it's strange that your mother didn't told you about it, but I am not surprised given the things she did to me…" Tanya replied.

She turned to face her mother.

"Do you have any coffee? Mother…"

"Uhmm yes, would you like some? I can make you some, if you want it…"

"Plain, black, no milk, no sugar!"

"Okay, just give me a moment and I will right back."

"Would you like some too?" She asked Visha.

"No, thank you!"

Laura nodded and went to the kitchen.

"So it is Eliz, right?"

"Yes, and you are Tanya, my sister…"

"Half…I am you half-sister. Or father is not the same." Tanya corrected her.

After that it was silence again, only the boiling coffee could be heard in the background.

Suddenly the door to the house opened, and a balding man entered. Liz run towards him, and welcomed his father. Visha wanted to go and meet the man, but Tanya motioned her not to. Laura went to greet the new arrival.

"How was your day Otto?" She said it with a smile that quickly gone while she continued.

"We need to talk, there are some important guests in the living room…"

She led him inside the room and went back to the kitchen to get Tanyas coffee.

Upon entering the living room Otto noticed the two person sitting there in military uniform. He went to them a bit confused about this whole thing.

"Good Afternoon!" He greeted them.

Visha wished it back with a smile, while Tanya just coldly nodded at him.

Not long after Laura arrived with the coffee in her hand and put the cup down in front of Tanya, who after inspecting it for a little took and gave it a taste.

"Not that bad…" Was her only comment.

Otto turned to face her wife.

"So what is going on?"

Tanya putdown the cup.

"Is the name Albert Degurechaff familiar to you?" She asked him, looking straight into his eyes with a cold stare.

It took Otto a while to remember.

"Well yes, he was my wife's fiancé, but he died before they could marry… What does this has to do with anything? I don't understand."

"Oh pardon my lack of politeness… I haven't even introduced myself."

"I am Major Tanya von Degurechaff, The White Silver…"

"Wait did he had a child?" Otto was surprised just as Eliz was a while back.

"Yes, but this same strange… I would have thought that you would at least tell about this to your husband… Mother…"

Otto faced Laura, he was seen really angry at his wife.

"Why did you kept this information from me a secret?"

"Well I… didn't wanted to bother you with this, after Tanya was born I gave her to the local orphanage so they could take good care of her…" She explained.

"Or you just left me in the door with just a note about my name… There is no need to make the past sound better, than it happened…" Tanya corrected her.

"Anyway, I don't really want anything from you or your family Otto. I only just wanted to get to know my mother that's it…"

"But since I saw that I have a little sister and the way she is living I want to help."

"I will going to make it sure, that Eliz has everything she needs to success in her life!"

Since the family was really poor they have never even imagine that Eliz will be able to attend a normal school, just a public one.

"That is really nice of you Tanya!" Both of them said.

"Yes it is really a nice thing that you are doing here Major!" Visha agreed with them.

Tanya looked at her.

"Second lt. could you please take Eliz and leave us alone for a while?" Her question sounded more like an order, so Visha got up took Elizs hand and left the room.

* * *

After she closed the door Tanya waited for a little and started to speak.

"Now that the Second lt. and Eliz left the room, it is time for me to stop this acting."

Both of Laura and Otto seemed confused.

"In truth I really don't care about any of you, since there is nothing I could possibly gain from having a family… In truth I liked the fact that I was a lonely orphan, it gave me the benefit that the people around me who are important took better care for me…a lonely orphan."

"But we are your family, it must be good to know that you have one at least…" Her mother said.

"Well, if it would have turned out that my family is someone important, than maybe… but this… it is nothing good…"

"How could you say something so heartless?" Her mother had tears in her eyes while saying this.

"Look who's talking…"

"Anyway… Don't try to contact me, or try to use the fact that I am your child to gain anything, if I find out about this I will use legal measures against any of you!" She took a sip from her coffee.

"So what you just said about supporting Eliz was a lie?"

"Oh that, no that wasn't the girl has a lot of potential as a mage, since she has a pretty big amount of manna inside of her."

"So here is the deal, you will never contact me I am not your child, and in return I will send a few people from the military and use a few favours to get Eliz onto an officer course, after her training if she is successful I will took her in my Wing, if that is not the case she could serve many branches of the military."

"Look at my offer as a mutual benefit, Eliz will have a nice future ahead of her, and for me it will look good that I am a caring person…"

"This is the best and only option you have!"

"So you want to use your little sister to boost your reputation? That is all you want, right?"

"In some sense, but I am confident, that you know what is the best for her…"

"Well I hope after that many years you learned what is the best thing to do…"

Both Otto and Laura looked at each other and nodded.

"You are a heartless person you know that Tanya, your father wouldn't be happy…"

"I thing that Dad would be more disappointed in you… Laura…"

"So, deal or no deal?"

"Only if you promise us that there will be no harm near her…" Otto said.

"If that is the case, I will try to let the upper staff to let me train her personally…

Tanya said with a grim.

A few days later Eliz was conscripted into the military as a mage.


End file.
